Not Just a Demigod
by shannonlee166
Summary: This is the story of Sierra Rose, who is not just a demigod. This is all I can say about it without giving it away. I think this will turn out to be a very interesting story, worth the read! Sierra's life will intertwine with the Seven. Some parts in House of Hades never happened in this, sorry! Please r&r for better writing. I only own the character Sierra and this plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I didn't know the truth until it hit me in the face**. Literally. My story will make a lot more since if start from the beginning. My name is Sierra Rose. And I am not just a demigod.

I had it all. Popularity, looks, smarts, and athletics. I was the captain of the girl's tennis and swimming team. I was surrounded by friends who loved me. Now, before you go on and say that I am just a typical popular mean chick, you must know that is not me. I am a master of putting on masks. Not literally, of course. No one, not even my closest friend Emma, had known the real me.

You wanna know my life? Let's start way in the past. The dark past. First of all, I had never known either of my parents. I was told by my aunt that they had died when I was young. Just a small babe. I never dared to question my dear aunt Alice. Sure, she was the sweetest person ever, no one could argue that. She was the type of aunt that every kid dreamed of. Always giving me advice, hugs, and treats. But, there was one thing she made clear. No questions. Whenever I questioned her about my parents, she just waved it off, claiming that it hurt to talk about. She was my mother's sister, and apparently, they were close. Aunt Alice had never married, so it was just her and I.

We lived a good life. Aunt Alice was a lawyer, and a very good one at that. We lived in New York, Long Island, to be exact. Because we had a steady income, I was able to afford the necessities. Now, call me a goody-goody, but I never liked to get more what I needed. I was a sensible little kid. I always used logic to solve my problems, though I rarely had any. Aunt Alice was so proud of me. I came into kindergarten, and on the first day, I became the top student. I was popular in the kindergartners point of view. My elementary school life went on pretty nicely. I remained top student, had the most friends, and I joined some sports.

Everyone liked me instantly. Well, everyone but that one kid. The kid with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He went to my elementary school until he got kicked out. On our field trip to Sea World in fourth grade, the kid had "accidentally" hit the wire that caused the shark tank to open. Let's just say there were a lot of angry classmates running after him, soaking wet. And a few teachers, too. He didn't come back to school the next day. I never knew his name, because he barely talked to anyone but his best friend with the weird leg disease. Needless to say, he and I were not friends. I tried to taIk to him, but he just wouldn't listen. Even when I tried to help him with homework. The work all just came naturally to me, so I tried to help everyone I could, including him. don't know why he didn't like me, but it didn't matter then. Life was going great, until the day in 5th grade.

It was a Friday, and earlier that week, I convinced Aunt Alice to have a huge early birthday party for me. I was turning eleven, so I just _had _to have a huge party. Thinking back at it, the party was definitely not worth it. Aunt Alice was very excited for the party. It meant her baby was finally growing up.

The guest were to arrive at two. I was a jittery mess.

"Aunt Alice, are you sure I look okay?" I asked her for the millionth time. It's funny how worried I was at such a little thing back then. Aunt Alice didn't seem to mind that I asked her again after only 1 minute has passed from when I ask the same one. She smiled, her eyes crinkling.

"Sierra," she said, "there is no one more beautiful on this earth than you." She said sternly, with so much confidence in her tone, as if no one could dare to question her. This was the same answer to the same question every time. Normally, I couldn't care less about my looks, but that day was different. I don't even know why, but it was. As always, Aunt Alice was being as supportive as usaul. I started to calm down a bit, and replaced my nervousness with excitement. Aunt Alice leaned over the party table and fluffed up my curls. Although I was a naturally wavy brunette, my aunt had curled my hair for this special day. I noticed she had tears welling up in her eyes. Naturally, be the naive ten year old I was, I had asked, " Why are you crying, Auntie?"

"Oh honey, I'm not sad!" She laughed, with tears threatening to spill. She wiped her sleeve. "You are just growing up so fast! I don't want to lose you so soon" I was confused, I didn't really know what she meant about losing me so fast. But, I hugged her anyway. She squeezed me tight, and we stayed there until the doorbell rang.

I jumped up. "I'll go get it!" I quipped as I ran through the hallway to the door. "Emma! You're here! Come on in! I have so much to show you, this is going to so much fun!" I rushed her into the living room. Auntie was still in the kitchen, making final preparations, knowing she had a little amount of time left to work. Emma always came early. Emma was the nicest kid you would ever meet. I was so lucky to have her.

"Who's all coming? When will they get here? I just want the party to start!" she rambled.

I laughed, "Well, you know Anna, Skyler, Josie, Emily, some guys, are coming."

She smirked," Some guys? Anyone in particular?"

"Shush up!" I say. If only that was the only thing I was worried about now. " Yes guys are coming, maybe he is too." Just as I said that the doorbell rang. And kept ringing. Guests were arriving one after the other, and soon enough, my house was full of 17 people, not including me. Aunt Alice had a huge smile glued to her face, and it was like she couldn't get rid of it. She was just so happy to see me having a good time, I guess.

I took the guests to go outside. It was almost summer, so Auntie had put our volley ball court up. My friends and I split into teams. We were having a great time, and my team was winning. Aunt Alice was watching us from the front room. I saw her smie a sad smile and mouth the words I love you. And that's when I saw the shadow. The shadow was a huge shadow, so it couldn't have been hers. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Until it disappeared. No one else noticed the shadow. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, um guys, I'm going to go check if Aunt is ready for cake, OK?" I covered up my nervousness with a smile. Nobody was really paying attention, they were too focused on the volley ball game too care that I was just checking the cake. Except for, of course Emma. She eyed me suspiciously, and i just responded by giving her that said, _I'm fine. _She nodded, but disbelievingly. I sighed and headed back into the house. What I saw scarred me for life. The shadow was hanging over my poor dear aunt, with a bloody knife in it's hands. I screamed, but no sound came out. I panicked, not knowing what to do. Until something flew into my mind: It was when I was seven years old.

"T_ake this, and do not open it unless you and I are in severe danger. " My aunt handed me a box, and instructed me where to put it. "Never forget where this is." I nodded and wondered what she was so worried about. Who would want to hurt me? I didn't dare question her, that was the rule. I went to go hide it where she told me. When I came down, she acted like everything was normal again. The box never fully left my mind. _

I knew exactly where it was, right in that room, actually. I stumbled to the place it was hidden. The shadow didn't notice me yet, thank the gods, because if it did I would be so dead. In the back of my mind, I knew this was time time for whatever was in the box to be used. I carefully opened the box. Inside was a gleaming light blue sword. Engraved on its hilt was ελπίδα.

"Hope.' I breathed, at loss of words. I had no idea how I new that, the word just sprang to my lips. Then I remembered the shadow. Was I supposed to fight the thing with a sword? I slowly took the sword out, keeping an eye on the shadow. It was muttering, taunting, my aunt. He still hasn't hurt her yet, but he was soon, I could tell. The sword was a perfect fit, somehow. Lightweight and study I had no clue how to use it. But, I was going to have to try.

Suddenly, the shadow sliced at my aunt, leaving a huge gash running down her side. I gasped, unable to keep down sound. The shadow turned around and smirked. I Finally got a good look at it. I noticed it was a solid huge thing, was all I could describe it as.

"Ah, just what I was looking for," It chuckled, its voice sounding like death itself. "Such a shame about your aunt, but you see, I had to get rid of her somehow."

"What do youu want from me? Who are you?" What are you?" I demanded.

"Such a young precious girl, its too bad your aunt thought someone will come later."

I didn't like his answers. What was he talking about? He had to get rid of my aunt? Why? What about my aunt thinking someone would come later? What was he ,even? My anger boiled up inside. I didn't have time to think up a plan, much less rational thoughts. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I went in for a late though, because he saw it coming. And he blocked , I was mad. Mad enough to try again. I started the fight. I have no clue why, because it was pretty dumb. First of all, I had no clue what I was even doing, second of all, the thing was obviously better than me, third of all, I didn't have my brain on. I probably would have given up, because it was clear he was winning. Every stab he took, I dodged it at the last second. I was going to be able to do that much longer. But then he made his fatal mistake.

He laughed.

That set me off the edge. First, he killed my aunt, second he tried to kill me, but he had the nerve to laugh at me? Oh no. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw. I was going to kill him. My brain started working again, surprisingly under all this rage. I came up with a plan. Quickly, I stabbed at his foot, instead of his heart, like I have been trying to. This set him off guard. I went in for the lethal blow. I expected him to crumple on the ground, like every logical thing does when it dies, but when has this day been logical? The monster just exploded into yellow dust.

I quickly ran over to my aunt. It was too late. Blood was seeping out of her wound. She was not breathing. I checked her pulse.

Nothing.

My aunt was dead. I was all alone. When that thought came to my head, I couldn't see. Everything went black. And I fell to the ground.

**Okay everyone, time to tell me what you think! Should I continue? Give me advice for this story if you like it. But seriously, I would love it if you reviewed! I need some reviews otherwise, I don't know whether to continue the story or not! Review or P.M me ideas or if you want me to keep going! By the way, when I say she is not just a demigod, she is literally more than a demigod, you'll just have to wait and see. If you want me to incorporate a certain name in the story, like your own, P.M me! **

**Luv ya'll lots! - shannonlee**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up with a pounding headache. I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. I glanced around the room, and I was pleased to discover it was mine. My eyes fell on the clock. _Oh no_. I have been asleep for _three_ days. Why was this? I had no clue. All I remembered was blacking out and then...

"Oh good, you're up!" chirped a voice I did not recognise. standing in front of me was this perky blonde woman, who was not my aunt. Where was my aunt anyway? I couldn't recall. I responded a witty reply to the blonde lady.

"Umm"

"Silly! You should go back to bed, you wouldn't want your brother seeing you like this! He would be worried sick!" she giggled. I decided right away that she was going to annoy the heck out of me. But wait, did she say brother? I didn't have a brother. I finally got the words to speak.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember your own mother? You must have hit your head hard on that tree!" my 'mother' responded, giggling. Okay, something was off. I didn't remember much, but I did know that I didn't have a mother.

"I don't have a mother." I stated clearly. The blonde woman's face fell. Wow, she must have really believed she was my mother.

"Honey, I know that. That's why you're adopted." Okay. Now I was just annoyed. I couldn't remember much, but I knew I wasn't adopted. My aunt had cared for me, right? Yes. Right. But what was her name? it frustrated me that I didn't know. I hated it when I didn't know things. Especially important things. I sighed, going to my last resort to get information. As much as I didn't feel like talking, I knew I had to ask blonde lady about Aunt... Aunt... UGH I couldn't remember!

"Where's my aunt?"

"You don't have an aunt," she responded, confused by my question."Sweetheart, what do you remember?" What did I remember? Well, I remembered having an aunt, I was 12 years old, and umm... nothing else. I told her just so.

"Honey, let me tell you the real stuff, not your imagination. First of all, you must've lost your memory when you biked into that tree. Oh, I was so worried! Anyway, you have me, Dad, and Alex as your family. Oh! I should tell them you're up! Also, We live in Long Island, New York, and you are in 6th grade. Do you remember school information? What about your friends, like the little blonde cutie you always hung out with?

Suddenly, a name popped into my mind. Emma. My best friend. Almost everything came flooding back, besides the part about my aunt. I remembered my adopted mom was Lucy Rose, and my real parents died in a car crash when I was young. Still, even with all those memories flooding back, something didn't feel right. This was all to much too handle. I couldn't think, the world was turning dark again. My head hit the pillow with a soft thud, and within seconds I passed out yet again

'Dream'

"Is it her time yet?" A voice whispered in the darkness, a feminine tone.

"No," a gruff deep voice stated,"We must a few more years." He said this as if anyone would dare opposed, he would crush them to bits. I didn't doubt he would, and I could tell the woman didn't either. But what were they talking about? Whose time?

A tiny cracking sound took me out of my thoughts, and I looked around. I was in this beautiful courtyard, hiding behind an intricately detailed pillar. I tried to make out the voices of who was talking, but I failed.

"Oh yes, the prophecy." The female voice sighed. "Oh, I wish it didn't have to be this way. I knew her aunt was going to be found eventually." I knew I had an aunt! But what was the woman talking about being found?

"Daughter, we can not change what the Fates have decided. We will just have to hope the prophecy is not what it seems."

There it was again, prophecy. I had no clue what a prophecy was, but it seemed important. I was debating whether to ask these figures who they were when the scene changed

'Dream change'

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" A young boy's voice questioned. I was standing right by them, but they couldn't see me. That was odd. Others were reading among him, but they weren't listEning. They were in a cabin of sorts, and the walls were covered in architectural designs. I had to admire them. They were flawless, down to every detail. I could of stared at them all day, but i remembered the boy. The boy looked about a or two older than me, and looked strangely familiar. He had jet black hair, and sea green eyes. I think he used to go to my school or something, but I didn't remember.

"Percy, what do you think I'm doing?" The girl he was talking to responded. She had stormy grey eyes, with her curly blonde hair in a ponytail. "I'm trying to find a cure for... for Thalia." I had no clue who Thalia or the girl talking was, but I recognised Percy.

"Annabeth, what if there is no cur-"

"No, I am not letting my friend die. Even if she is a tree." Wait, what? This Annabeth girl had a friend who was a tree. Okay, it was official, I was hallucinating in my dream.

"But Chiron had already been looking, can't he just look for it himself?"

Annabeth glared at him. Clearly, she did not like the idea of someone else questioning her.

"Percy," she started dangerously, "I need to find a cure. You don't understand. Thalia -she choked- well we were close." Percy nodded, as if he got it.

"Let me help you out then." He smiled at her.

"A daughter of Athena shouldn't need help, but I guess..." I didn't even get the chance to process what she said because suddenly someone walked, no _barged_ in.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come quickly!" Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other worriedly. I didn't understand what they were so worried about. I guessedI wouldn't be able to find out because before i knew it, I was being whisked away. Well, that was disappointing. I had no idea where I was going, or what any of them were doing.

I couldn't think anymore. I wanted to wake up, but it was like I was being forced to sleep. Weird.

I abruptly landed, again not knowing where I was. I tended to think that a lot today, and I didn't like it.

This time, I was on a movie set. there were people rushing around everywhere. They were bumping into each other left and right, not even saying sorry.

"Tristan!" I heard a snotty voice call out, like she was in charge of everything.

"What, Jane? I'm kind of busy right now!" A man, probably Tristan, responded sounding annoyed. He looked in about his 40s, and I could tell he must have been a big movie star.

"It's your daughter again, she wants to see you." Jane answered in a bored tone. Tristan's face softened for the tiniest millisecond, but then changed back to a business tone. I only was able to notice it because I was studying both of them.

"Let her in, but tell her I only have five minutes." Tristan sighed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. McLean," Jane pushed the button on the intercom. She plastered a fake smile on her face and spoke in a fake cheery voice. I disliked her immediately. "Come on in, Pepper! Your dad only has a little bit, though!"

"It's Piper, and you know that." A girl with choppy brown braids and gold- no wait- green- no blue, they just kept changing colors, walked into the set. Piper looked around my age, 12 or 13 maybe. Of some native american tribe heritage, by the looks of her. She looked annoyed and tired. Piper walked right up to Tristan, with her arms crossed, and a determined look on her face.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"Can't we talk later? I'm a little preoccupied."

"No, we need to talk NoW." Piper said forcefully. She looked bewildered when her dad grabbed the nearest chair and sat on it. She snapped out of her surprise and sat down in front of him.

"I need you to listen to me, like really listen. Not your usual listening and going off somewhere, not even thinking about what I said."

"Okay." Mr. McLean said, giving her his full attention. By the look on Piper's face, this hardly happened. Jane looked over at Piper accusingly. Piper shot daggers with her eyes back at her.

"You know I didn't steal the car. There is no proof that I did."

"Piper, we have been over this. You didn't keep the car, that's true, but you did steal it. The car owner distinctly remembered you taken it."

"But, Dad! I gave it back, right? There is no need to send me to that weird wilderness school, where juvenile kids go! I am not a troublemaker!"

" Piper, that is my final decision. You are going because you will learn good things from there, and steer away from stealing. nothing will change my mind. If it makes you feel better, Jane looked up the school, and she thought you would love it." Piper's dad told her sternly.

Piper looked ready to either pull her hair out or strangle her father. "Uh, Dad, Jane is wrong! YOU'RE wrong! I'm not going to learn anything" With that, the girl with choppy brown braids stormed out. Tristan sighed again, probably exasperated by his daughter. They didn't seem very close. I wondered how terrible that Wilderness school was, By the way Piper had described it, it sounded like she was going to a prison. Jane clucked her tongue.

"That girl is never going to learn, is she?"

"I just wish she would listen to me sometimes. I have to get back to work." Jane nodded as he walked off, and went back to her computer.

The set faded, and I entered darkness yet again. Why was I being shown that? What did those people have to do with me? Were they even alive? A voice i didn't recognise whispered in my ear,

"It is not over, you will learn much more." The scene changed yet again.

**What does everyone think? Please review or comment, so I know people are actually enjoying this! otherwise, I won't feel the need to continue. Anyways, what do you think Sierra's going to see next? Any ideas?**


End file.
